


Lawfully Wedded

by 20billiondecibels



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I think I basically just wrote a rom-com, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Slow Burn, Weddings, adrien is getting married!, changed rating to T because swearing, everyone is an adult don't worry, just not to Marinette!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20billiondecibels/pseuds/20billiondecibels
Summary: Not only is Adrien Agreste suddenly getting married, but Chat Noir is also engaged. 22 year old Marinette tries to deal with her emotions over the two most important men in her life getting married to other people at the same time.And through trials and tribulations, she finds old feelings arising and new ones being formed.





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurgi_

Marinette glared at the delicate print, as though if she stared hard enough at the small piece of paper, the words would disappear, or at least resolve themselves into a sentence that made sense, that wasn’t like an absurd dream.

The wedding was in almost two months, at some fancy Chateau in the countryside.

Marinette opened up her laptop and called up Alya on facetime. The brunette’s spectacled face appeared on the screen, siting at the desk of her apartment.

“Have you seen this?” Marinette asked as she shook the invitation in front of her.

“What is it?” Alya asked as she squinted at the piece of paper.

“An invite to Adrien Agreste’s WEDDING!”

“Oh. He didn’t tell you he was engaged?”

“No.” Marinette replied.

“He told Nino about two days ago. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I thought Adrien would”

Marinette felt annoyed. Adrien was her friend, why didn’t he tell her he was engaged?

“It’s ridiculous. I mean, how long have he and Kagami been dating? Two months?” she said.

“Three, actually” Alya said.

“That’s absurd!”

Alya paused. “Is this because of your feelings for Adrien?”

“I don’t have feelings for Adrien! I haven’t had feelings for him in like, forever!” Marinette exclaimed.

Alya let out a disbelieving sound.

“It’s not that. I’m just concerned for my friend. He’s only 22. That’s too young to get married”

Alya raised her eyebrows.

“Not for you obviously!” Marinette let out apologetically. “You and Nino have been dating for ages. And you’ve been engaged for a year. Adrien’s moving too fast.”

“I agree with you, girl. But Adrien’s an adult. He can make his own decisions. Even if this has 6-Month Marriage written all over it”

“I just can’t believe he didn’t tell me.” Marinette said as Nino walked over to his fiancée and kissed her on the cheek.

“Hey there, Marinette!” he said.

“Can you believe Adrien’s getting married?” said Marinette.

“Yeah. I’m going to be his best man”

Marinette signed as she leaned back in her chair.

“Are you okay, Mari? I know how you feel about Adrien” Nino said.

“I’m not in love with him anyone. I’m just………. surprised”

“We all are” Alya added.

          

                                                                                             -/-

 

Ladybug took in a long breath once she reached the roof that marked the end of their patrol route. She sat down and Chat Noir soon joined her.

The whole patrol, Ladybug’s mind had been preoccupied by the news about Adrien. She had only met Kagami once, on the day she had been akumatised into Riposte.  Adrien had mentioned a couple of months before that he was seeing the heir to the Tsurgi fortune, but he had neglected to properly introduce his new girlfriend to his friend group. And then suddenly his Instagram was bursting with photos of Kagami’s delicate hand housing a tasteful engagement ring, and the two of them smiling their model smiles under the Parisian sun.

“Ladybug……I have something to tell you” Chat Noir said as the two of them gazed over their city.

Ladybug looked back to her partner, who fumbled with his baton.

“I’m getting married”

Ladybug blinked in shock. As far as she knew, Chat Noir was still in love with her.

“Chat…. I didn’t even know you were dating anyone!”

Chat Noir scratched the back of his head.

“It all happened very fast”

Ladybug smiled “Well, I hope that you’re going to be very happy!” she said, and she meant it. If her kitty was happy, she would be as well.

But it felt odd, to say the least. It was as if all of her friends were getting married; Adrien, Alya and Nino, Rose and Juleka’s wedding was in January, Ivan and Mylene tied the knot a few months ago, and now Chat Noir.

“I’d invite you to the wedding, but I know you’d have to reveal your identity. Also, it’s out of the city and I’m not sure if you’d want to leave Paris unguarded……”

“It’s okay, Chat” Ladybug grinned and lightly punched him on the arm.

“Tell me about her” she requested.

“Well…. she’s really cool. Really cool. And I think we make a good pair. I like being around her”

It didn’t sound like the grandest love story of all time, but Ladybug didn’t say anything. If it meant that Chat Noir was over her, it must be a good thing.

                                                                                               -/-

 

Marinette, Nino and Alya all sat around the round table in the centre of the Lebanese restaurant. It was a quaint place, lit by candlelight.

Adrien walked into the restaurant and Kagami followed behind him. He carefully removed the scarf Marinette had gifted him so many years before and turned and beamed at the group. Marinette felt a small flutter in her heart from the smile. _Not now._ She tried to force her feelings into submission.

She stood up and kissed Adrien on the cheeks, who then introduced her to his fiancée, who actually remembered Marinette from when she and Adrien first met.  All of them took their places and examined the menus.

“So, how’s work going, Marinette?” Adrien asked.

“It’s great going! I mean, it’s going great! We’re debuting our summer line this week”

Adrien turned his head halfway to Kagami, who sat on his left. “Marinette’s an amazing fashion designer” he told her and Kagami nodded.

“Junior Designer. At a small start-up” Marinette corrected.

“That must be interesting” Everything Kagami said was with a calm, almost dull, tone.

“Yeah. I love it!”

“You’re lucky. Not everyone loves their work” Kagami replied.

“I guess. You must love fencing, though? To be able to do it professionally, I mean” Marinette said.

“Some days, I do. Other days, I wish I was doing anything else”

Marinette nodded and the conversation reached a dead end. Everyone ordered their meals.

“So, Adrien, here’s the big question: are you going to have a bachelor party?” Nino asked as their menus were being rounded up.

“I don’t think so, sorry” Adrien replied.

Nino groaned. “Is it your old man? Again, after all these years?”

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. “But…. we actually are renting the Chateau for three nights. I was thinking we could have a little get together the day before the wedding.”

“Hell yeah!” Nino seemed encouraged by this offer.

“That could be fun.” Alya said.  

Conversation about the wedding continued. It seemed as if everything was already organised, from the dress to the napkin colour, even so far in advance. Kagami stayed silent, only speaking to correct Adrien over details. Alya and Nino compared their wedding plans to Adrien’s, and Marinette soon found herself bored of not just being the 5th wheel, but also the only one without nuptials to organise. After they finished eating she retreated outside, ostensibly for a cigarette, but she just needed to get away for a moment from the concept of Adrien Agreste getting married.

But she didn’t get much of a respite, since the blonde appeared at her side.

“You’re not actually smoking, thank god”

Marinette snickered.

“We were all starting to worry that Perfect Marinette actually had a flaw.”

Marinette didn’t say anything to that, she let it stick to the air. After a while, she plunked up the courage to ask him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were getting married?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his head. “I posted an announcement on Instagram”

“Two days after I got the invitation to your wedding”

Adrien walked over to her slowly.

“I’m sorry” he said earnestly “It’s just that the last few weeks have been really chaotic. One moment you’ve completely accepted the fact that you’re going to be single for the rest of your life, the next you’re choosing floral arrangements and wedding rings”

He put his hands up and smiled, inviting her for a hug. Marinette accepted the offer and found herself in Adrien’s warm arms, burying herself in his chest that smelled of cologne.

“Am I forgiven?” he asked.

Marinette removed herself from the embrace. “Yes” she said.

Marinette looked back into the restaurant, where Kagami was sitting silently, sipping her drink and listening to Alya and Nino passionately discussing something.

“She seems nice” Marinette said.

Adrien looked back with her to Kagami. “Yeah. She’s great”

“I can’t believe you’re getting married”

“I can’t either”

Suddenly Alya rushed out of the restaurant, desperately fumbling to put her jacket on.

“There’s an Akuma attack on the Centre Pompidou” she said rapidly as she hurried away.

Nino followed her. “Sorry, dude. We’re going to have to check out early.  Here” He took out and opened his wallet.

Adrien put his hand over Nino’s. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll pay. Go with your girlfriend”

Nino looked conflicted for a moment. “I’ll pay you back!” he said as he ran in the direction of his fiancée.

“I think I’m also going to head out” said Marinette.

“Ok. I’ll see you soon” Adrien replied as he hurriedly walked back into the restaurant.  

Marinette found a hiding spot in a nearby alley and called out “Tikki. Spots On!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write an Akuma attack, but I ended up writing some Marichat instead ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> You guys are now going to see what happened in the last 8 years! Yay!
> 
> -Billi

“What is it with these love-based Akumas? Dark Cupid, Zomibisou, and now this?”

“Maybe it’s the universe’s way of trying to get us together?”

“Chat Noir! You are engaged!”

“Sorry. Force of habit.”

                                                                                                 -/-

 Marinette threw her handbag on the floor of her apartment and leaned against the wall. She launched her shoes off her feet, exhausted.

The Akuma attack at the Centre Pompidou had been gentle, not one of the worst ever, but Marinette had already had a long day.

The frequency of Akuma attacks had been gradually decreasing over the years, and Marinette couldn’t shake the feeling that Hawkmoth was losing momentum, or maybe purpose. She couldn’t complain though, it gave her more time to focus on building her career.

She heard an impatient tapping on the glass of her window and walked over to let Chat Noir in.

“Hey there Princess” he greeted.

“How long were you waiting outside like a stray?” she teased.

“Only about ten minutes”

 “I hope you’ve brought me a dead bird”

“I’m afraid I’ve come empty handed, hoping for some milk. I skipped dessert”

Marinette got out a box of her parents’ macarons out of her cupboard and lay them on the dining table, where she and Chat Noir shared the biscuits.

“Is that new?” Chat Noir asked as he indicated the large mirror hanging next to the fridge.

“It is. I got it at a flea market last week.”

“I like it. It makes the room look bigger” Chat took a caramel macaron and devoured it.

“Are you saying my apartment is small?” Marinette asked jokingly.

“Well, objectively, it is”

Chat Noir wasn’t wrong. The main room of the home was very narrow, only a kitchenette, small dining table and armchair could fit. Next door was Marinette’s bedroom, with barely enough space to contain a double bed. The bathroom was similarly cramped. The only good thing about the place was the huge window at the end of the main room that had a balcony and was big enough to fit in a certain cat.

“It’s your fault I have to live in such a small place” Marinette took out a pistachio macaron.

“And now is that, Princess?”

“Well, I could have a bigger apartment if I rented with housemates. But I can’t do that with a _certain someone_ calling at my windows at all hours”

“Are you ashamed of me?” Chat Noir asked, making a show of being dramatically offended.

“Never. I just like having you all to myself” Marinette closed the macaron box and walked to the kitchen to put it away. She had to keep some for Tikki.

“You won’t for long.”

Chat Noir had told Marinette he was getting married around the same time he had told Ladybug.

 “You know, I’ve been wondering. why did you give up on you and Ladybug?” Marinette asked, since she was genuinely curious.

 “I just accepted that nothing was ever going to happen between us. I moved on.”

Marinette knew how that felt. 

“I’m glad. It was about time” she said as she removed her copy of Scrabble from her cupboard.

“Fancy a game?”

                                                                                                     -/-

“Shamisen?! That’s not even a word!” Marinette exclaimed, looking at the game board.

“It is! It’s like a guitar!” Chat Noir protested.

“I’ve never heard of that before”

“It’s Japanese” he said.

“You can’t use a Japanese word in French Scrabble!”  

“Let’s see, shall we?” with a flourish, Chat Noir took out the dictionary and flipped through the pages. “Ah ha!” he exclaimed as he turned the book to Marinette and pointed out the entry on Shamisen.

Marinette admitted defeat. “How do you know that word?”

“My fiancée taught me” he replied.

“Is she Japanese?” she asked.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to reveal anything about my real identity?” Chat Noir said.

“You think you’d be the only man in Paris marrying a Japanese woman?” Marinette raised her eyebrows as she placed a S tile on the board.

She liked being around Chat Noir when she was a civilian. It was enjoyable to see her partner somewhere other than a cold rooftop, away from the pressures of being a superhero. And she had previously liked being around a Chat Noir that wasn’t tragically infatuated with her. But that was at the start, when she was a teenager. Since then, Chat Noir’s weekly visits had been constituent through her evolution from high school to university to work. He’d always appear at her window to listen to her worries, even if she didn’t let him talk about the specifics of his life.

He'd always been there when she needed a good laugh, or a shoulder to cry on. She never told him about Adrien, though. Alya was her love guru.  

Marinette looked at the time.

“It’s getting late” she said. “I should be getting to bed. I have to go to work tomorrow, you know”

Chat Noir stood up and walked over to the window. Just as he was opening it and getting ready to move, he turned his head to Marinette.

“Be honest. Do you think it’s a good idea that I’m getting married?”

Marinette paused before she answered. “You’re young, I’ll admit. But it’s not a permanent decision. You can always get divorced. And as long as you’re not getting married to Chloe Bourgeois, I approve”

Chat Noir laughed “God help the poor guy that actually ends up with her”

A short silence followed.

“Your fiancée is lucky to have you”

“Thanks! And I know you’ll find someone just as amazing as you someday, Marinette” Chat Noir replied.

And after that he disappeared into the night.

                                                                                                       -/-

She’d had her chance.

She’d had her chance throughout high school, during study groups and house parties, where she’d just stammered as he smiled on patiently. She waited until graduation, until the after party, where she stood, frozen, in front of Adrien, the words faltering, disformed in her mouth, refusing to say what she felt. He had just grinned, said “I think you’re cool too, Marinette” and that was that.

Then they grew distant during university. She still saw him, at the parties Nino threw and sometimes she found him at Alya’s and Nino’s flat. She kept her distance, telling herself _She’d had her chance._ She lived her life; she dated Luca, lost her virginity, broke up with Luca, went on dates. She didn’t think about Adrien for weeks on an end, only the occasional perfume ad or magazine cover to remind her of him.

Then as she was graduating from university, desperately posting her CV to any company that might take her on and piling up rejection letters, he’d appeared like her guardian angel, pointing her to the direction of an old friend starting her own brand. He’d written her an amazing reference, praising the equality of her designs. Just as Marinette settled into her new, wonderful, job, they’d met up, by chance, and shared coffee together.

She could talk to him now, as a grown woman. She thanked him a thousand times for his help, and he just told her that while she had talent, she just wasn’t very good at selling herself. He was friendly with her, and it felt as if he knew her more familiarly than he should. Marinette guessed that he was just like that with everyone.

After that day, she called up Alya, her mind racing as she admitted that she had fallen yet again for the gorgeous creature know as Adrien Agreste. Alya had been immediately on board, her matchmaking tendencies going wild as she planned how Marinette and Adrien were destined to fall in love, making sure that the two would find each other at get-togethers, and joined them for double-dates.

Marinette slowly found her confidence increasing around her high school crush, and she soon became sure that she could admit how she felt. But on the day she was planning to confess to him, he told her about his new girlfriend, Kagami Tsurgi.

She’d waited too long.

From then on, she tried a new technique; if she kept saying that she didn’t have feelings for him, then it would become the truth. So, try as Alya might, she wasn’t going to even speak the words “I’m in love with Adrien Agreste”. And she wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardise his new marriage, even if she thought it was rushed.

She had had her chance.

                                                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that every chapter will be 1400-1500 words long. So it shouldn't take me TOO long to update. Hopefully :)
> 
> -Billi


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains descriptions of......negging. Also some strong language.
> 
>  
> 
> -Billi

“Ouch!”

“Stay still, please” Marinette warned as she inserted another pin into the red dress being worn by a model named Ruby.

It was the day of the fashion show premiering the summer line at her company, named Quantique. Backstage, models were running to Marinette for alterations. Her boss, Bridgette, had been in panic the whole day, her ear perpetually attached to her phone trying to track down a male model who had disappeared into thin air. Backstage was crowded with people preparing to take to the catwalk adjusting their make-up or staring at their phones, waiting for the show to begin.

Right now, Marinette’s job was to make sure every piece of clothing fit properly. That included Rudy’s dress, which she was just finishing tucking in around the shoulder.

“Adrien!” Bridgette cried out as she appeared from the wings.

Adrien stood in the middle of the flurry of models, giving a small wave to Marinette.

Bridgette walked over to kiss his cheeks. “You are a lifesaver!” she exclaimed. “Marinette, get Mr. Agreste suited up. He’ll be replacing Felix” she ordered before moving away to new problems.

Adrien walked over to Marinette, smiling. “I owed her a favour” he explained.

Marinette moved to the racks of clothing, shifting her hands through the outfits until she found a hanger with Felix’s name on it. “Here. If it doesn’t fit, you come to me” she told Adrien as she passed him the bagged suit.

Adrien examined his charge, inspecting the paper label. “You designed this?” he asked.

“Yes, I did. I designed a couple of the pieces this season” Marinette beamed, trying not to show her pride.

“I look forward to wearing it”

                                                                                                          -/-

He looked fantastic.

It was a summer suit, comprised of light, breathable fabric. The material was floral, containing pink carnations and lilacs that complemented his emerald green eyes. He wore it well. He carried the pastel like he had been born in it.

“It’s wonderful, Marinette” he told her as he admired the lining of his sleeve.

“You look great in it. I mean, you look great in anything!” Marinette bit her tongue, already regretting the words.

“Thanks. I look best in black, though” he said with a wink. “Could you maybe tuck it in a little around the waist? If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Sure” Marinette blushed and removed the measuring tape from her neck. She knelt down to her knees. She moved the tape to encircle his waist and suddenly felt how hot and closed off backstage was as she was dangerously close to his pelvis.

Once she had her measurements she shot up rapidly. She managed to knock Adrien’s chin hard in her attempt to move away from him. He cried out in shock.

“Sorry!” Marinette exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

“I think you may have ended my modelling career for good with that blow” Adrien said, rubbing his chin.

“Sorry!” Marinette repeated.

“It’s ok”

“Could you take your trousers off!” Marinette shouted.

“What?”

“So that I can adjust them”

“Oh”

                                                                                                     -/-

The show went on without a hitch. Adrien strutted across the catwalk expertly in Marinette’s suit. Bridgette even found the time to complement Marinette on her impressive work altering Adrien’s outfits at such short notice.

The afterparty was under way. Marinette’s co-workers sipped on champagne as Bridgette gave a speech to the whole troupe commemorating the successful show. As her boss continued her monologue on the importance of hard work, Xander, the events manager, snuck over to be next to Marinette.

“Hey” he whispered. Marinette smiled in greeting. “I think she just likes the sound of her voice” he said. Marinette mumbled back politely.

“You look nice today” he told her. Xander had been flirting with Marinette for months now.

“Thank you” she muttered quickly.

On the other side of the room, Marinette saw Adrien. Kagami trailed at his side, holding him by the elbow as the couple entered as one. Marinette took a massive swig of her drink.

“So, I saw that some of your designs were included. They were kind of childish, don’t you think?” Xander said.

Marinette turned her head towards the brunette. “I worked hard on those!” she responded, offended.

“I’m not doubting that. I just wasn’t impressed by them” Xander took a sip of his beer.

Bridgette finished her speech to loud applause. Marinette spotted Kagami whispering something into her fiancé’s ear, and he giggled in response.

“I’m sure you’re impressive in other ways” Xander said flirtatiously.  

Kagami planted a gentle kiss on Adrien’s cheek as they discussed something together with Bridgette. Her and Adrien were glued as one, with Adrien grinning a wild smile.

Marinette turned to Xander, who looked at her with expectation.

“Would you like to come home with me?” she said. The words surprised her. She had never had any talent for flirting, she had never needed to. But right now, she needed a distraction from Adrien, and Xander was the closest breathing male. And the easiest.

He replied yes with no hesitation and Marinette led him by the wrist. As she charged towards the exit, she noticed out the corner of her eye Adrien spot her, but Marinette just rushed out of the room.

                                                                                               -/-

Marinette stumbled with her keys as Xander watched on, the bottle of wine he had purchased from a 24/7 supermarket in his hands. She finally managed to pry the door open and walked into her apartment, focused on removing her uncomfortable heels.

“Hey……. Chat Noir” Xander said slowly and with confusion.

Marinette looked up to see the superhero standing in her apartment.

“Xander, this is Chat Noir. Chat Noir, this is Xander” she said, exasperated. She must have forgotten to lock her window before she left.

“We’ve met before” Chat Noir growled.

“Have we?” Xander asked.

“Yeah. In my civilian form”

“Chat, what are you doing here?” Marinette questioned, frustrated.

The leather-clad man sauntered over until he was facing Xander. “I think you should leave” he ordered. 

Xander raised his eyebrows and looked over the vigilante's body as if he was calculating his chances in a fight.

“Chat Noir. Can you please go?” Marinette pleaded.

“You know what? It’s really fine. I just remembered that I forgot to feed my cat. I’m sure the two of you know all about that!” Xander said with a false, awkward laugh. Neither Marinette or Chat Noir responded.

“Here. Have this as a peace offering” he shoved the bottle of cheap wine into Chat Noir’s hands.

“See you at work!” he exclaimed as he rapidly left the apartment.

Just as the door slammed shut, Marinette turned to Chat Noir.

“What the fuck, Chat?!”

“I know that guy. He’s a massive asshole!” he responded defensively.

“You think I don’t know that?! I work with him!”  

“Then why were you bringing him to your apartment?!”

“That’s none of your business!”

“I was trying to protect you! Xander is a misogynist, he’s abusive……”

“So, what?! I wasn’t going to elope with him! Hell, I wasn’t even going to have a relationship with him!” she interrupted.

“I was just trying to protect you!”

“I don’t need your protection! I can make my own decisions!” Marinette shouted.

“Fine!” Chat Noir turned away and marched to the window.  Before he jumped away, he looked back at her.

“I just didn’t want you to get hurt” he said quietly.

Then he disappeared into the night.

                                                                                        -/-

Being with Luca had been easy- at first. He never stressed about anything and had an aura that put Marinette at ease. She hadn’t had to work hard to seduce him: that was part of the reason she had never gained any skill at flirting.

And for a whole year, it had been nice and simple. Dates on boats along the Seine, concerts in basement cafes and flea markets on Saturdays. He never demanded anything from her, and she had no expectations for him. So, they continued to hang out, him tuning his guitar while she sketched.

She told Chat Noir about him. He was happy for her. But Marinette didn’t like discussing her love life with the man that was lovesick for her alter ego.

Then one day in a café tucked away in an alleyway, Luca had told that he didn’t like the direction in which they were going.

“You’re just so closed off all the time. It’s like you’re hiding something from me” he told her. And they broke up.

Marinette had cried for days after that. Chat Noir walked in one time when she was bawling her eyes out. He held her in his arms, keeping her close to his chest.

“It’s ok. He’s not good enough for you anyway” he said

                                                                                       -/-

Marinette woke up to the smell of crepes. As she entered the main room in her pyjamas she saw Chat Noir, wearing a pink apron, working at her stove.

“What would you like with your crepe?” he asked.

“Nutella” Marinette said as she wiped the dirt out of her eyes.

Chat Noir placed a perfectly formed pancake in front of her, along with a pot of Nutella.

“I wanted to apologise for yesterday. You were right and I overreacted. You’re a grown woman, you can make your own choices” he said.

Marinette finished spreading her crepe with the hazelnut spread. “I accept your apology. I probably would’ve regretted sleeping with Xander anyway. ” She knew Chat Noir, and she knew this sort of behaviour, although often justified, was rare. 

“I knew I girl who got her heart broken by him. He’s a horrible person. He really ruined her” Chat Noir said.

“I never liked him anyway. Thanks for the crepe, it’s really nice”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Xander isn't going to be a recurring character. 
> 
> -Billi


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you guys have been wondering what Adrien's been up to, and I hope this chapter will give you some insight.   
> So, every chapter (except for one later on) will be from Mari's prespective.
> 
> -Billi

“I don’t know how he finds time for this whole wedding thing, what with his masters, and then modelling on the side” Nino said as he took a bite out of his slice of pizza.

Nino and Marinette were lounging on the sofa in Nino and Alya’s apartment.

“How long was his longest relationship before this?” Marinette asked Nino.

She had only Adrien’s Instagram history to go by when it came to previous affairs, and even then, it was a scarce array of beautiful women who could potentially just be friends or colleagues. Adrien never discussed exes, at least not with Marinette.

“Oh boy. Maybe…. Six weeks? With this Swedish model? I think her name was…….” Nino struggled to find it. “Hey Babe!” he shouted to the kitchen where Alya was grabbing drinks. “What was the name of that Swedish girl Adrien dated, like, two years ago?”

Alya walked over to the sofa with the refreshments.  “Olga. She was the daughter of one of Gabriel’s business associates” she said and Nino signed with relief.

“Honestly, man, I never pegged Adrien as the ‘serious relationship’ type. Then BOOM! He comes to me and asks ‘Nino, do you want to be my best man?”

He took a bite of food and created a short silence. Then, as if he was remembering something, he took the slice of pizza out of his mouth.

“Actually, there was this one girl he was hung up on for like, years” he said, still chewing slightly. 

“Really?” Marinette gasped.

“He only talked about her when he was drunk. Really drunk. Like, ‘first time my Dad let me go out and now I’m lying on the floor with my shirt off telling my life story’ drunk.” 

“Do you know who it was?” asked Alya, moving closer, almost as intrigued as Marinette.

“No. He never referred to her by name. He just said that he’d been in love with her from the minute he saw her, and she rejected him but he still loved her” Nino droned on.

Alya looked a Marinette with an expression of surprise mixed with joy.

“Do you think it was someone at school?” she asked her.

“Did anyone ever reject him at school?” Marinette replied. She definitely didn’t. In fact, you’d have to bribe Marinette a million euros before she’d ever even consider rejecting Adrien Agreste.

“Maybe Chloe” Alya suggested.

Marinette’s eyebrows rose up in shock. “Chloe? Chloe Bourgeois? _The_ Chloe Bourgeois?”

“She’s a massive lesbian”

“How do you know that?” Marinette demanded.

“I just do, okay?” Alya responded, her arms folding around her chest. "It's my job to know these things."

Marinette laid down as she attempted to make sense of Nino’s revelation. “Maybe this mystery woman _was_ _Kagami_?” she pondered out loud.

“They were friends outside of school for a long time” Nino said. “They went to some fencing tournaments together, if I recall correctly”

After a short pause, Alya responded. “So, she rejected him. Then he stayed in love with her years until she, I guess, gave in?”

“It would explain the quick engagement” Marinette said.

“You think he was trying to tie her down before she could reject him again?” Alya asked.

“No!” Marinette paused. “Maybe” she said quietly.  More silence followed as the three of them were left with their thoughts.

“Well I’m glad we solved that mystery.” Nino said with resolve, taking another slice of pizza.

“OK, Nino? I love you, but it’s time you left the room. We girls have a wedding dress to design!” Alya said excitedly, reminded of the reason for Marinette’s visit.

Nino gracefully left to the bedroom.

“Hey, are you ok?” Alya asked quietly as Marinette got out her sketches for Alya’s dress and laid them out on the table.

“What do you mean?” Marinette said, although she knew what this was about.

“About Adrien? And the fact that he’s marrying the girl who he was in love with the whole time you were crushing on him?”

Marinette shrugged. “That’s in the past”

Alya signed “I know you, Marinette. I’ve known you since the day you met Adrien Agreste and fell head first for him and all years you cried over him. Don’t think I’m not noticing the way you’ve been looking at him. I’m just worried this is going to end badly.”

Marinette grabbed one of the sketches and placed it at the top of the pile. “I was thinking that maybe with could go with a sweeping neckline for your dress……...”

“Don’t change the subject!”

“I’m okay, honestly. I’m not a teenager anymore, and I had my chance, I just let him slip though my fingers. I can’t spend my time morning a relationship that never happened.”

“Ok, I know that’s what you’re _thinking,_ but how are you _feeling_?”

“That I’m going to end up alone.” Marinette admitted.

Alya gave her best friend a hug. Marinette buried her head in Alya’s chest, blinking back tears.

“Listen, you don’t need Adrien Agreste. You can be a kick ass, successful designer without some _man_ dragging you down” Alya said comfortingly.

“Maybe”

                                                                                                    -/-

Chat Noir used to love to talk about Ladybug. Sometimes conversation would turn to his family, a subject he was less passionate about, or about his academic career (Marinette didn’t even know what subject he was studying), but the thing he would talk the most about was his superhero partner. He would gush about all the ways she was the most amazing woman in the world, and how everything, from her ingenuity to her command of a crowd, were awe-worthy. Marinette would blush during these conversations, sometimes arguing against Chat Noir.

“Isn’t she a bit too fake, like her whole superhero persona is just a façade, it isn’t the _real_ her?”

“Absolutely not! Ladybug is genuine in her kindness and her devotion to Paris”

“You think so?” Marinette asked.

“I know so.”

But then he’d talk about how he and Ladybug were destined for each other, that they were soulmates, and that Ladybug’s stubbornness was simply a small obstacle to the fate that had chosen the two of them to be holders in the first place.

“I’m pretty sure that other Cat and Ladybug Miraculous users from the past were also soulmates” he’d say

“Did your Kwami tell you that?”

“No, he doesn’t like to talk about……. Wait. How do you know about Kwamis?”

“Errrrrr…. Ladybug told me”

“Well anyway. Other Chat Noirs and Ladybugs from the past were almost definitely lovers. It just comes with the job, our souls are tied together by our Miraculous”

“Sure” she’d say sceptically.

One day, after a dangerous Akuma attack that had led to Ladybug having to be rescued from a particularly perilous situation by Chat Noir, the leather clad superhero had appeared at her balcony.

He was completely convinced that the way that Ladybug had been so relieved to be in her partner’s arms (after he saved her) was proof that his feelings were finally being reciprocated.

Marinette had lost her temper.

“Will you shut up about Ladybug! She doesn’t want you and she never will!” she shouted. Chat Noir took the hint and left Marinette’s childhood room silently.

Marinette had felt extremely guilty for that interaction. It led to Chat Noir disappearing from her civilian life for a few weeks, until she managed to get a hold of him and apologise.

“I like hanging out with you, I really do. And I’m sorry for getting so angry. It’s just……. hearing you talk about Ladybug, it makes me feel………. bad”

How could explain to him that when he spoke about the woman he loved, it reminded her that she was that woman? And that eventually his childish optimism would break and so would his heart? And that she would be the one responsible?

“I understand” he’d responded.

And from that day on, while he would tell her the details of the Akuma attacks and of his partner’s fantastic feats, the idea of Ladybug being his One True Love vanished from their discussions. And Marinette was glad of that.

But she knew (as Ladybug) that his devotion was unfaltering, undisturbed by her rejection. That was until he told her he was getting engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's like the third time I've mentioned Adrien's Instagram, but he's a model for christsakes. It's kinda his job. 
> 
> -Billi


	5. Chapter 5

Even though the hour was late, the sun still clung to the rooftops of Paris, casting an orange glow over the city. Ladybug enjoyed the sunset from a skyscraper, trying to catch the last rays of heat on her skin. She could sense when Chat Noir arrived behind her, his confident footsteps sounding out as he was approaching her.

They stared at the red sky silently together, basking in the view of the city. Once the sun finally disappeared over the horizon, Ladybug turned to face her partner and readied herself to begin their patrol.

“Before we start, I have something to ask you” Chat Noir said.

Ladybug dropped her yoyo and waited for him to continue.

“I know how serious you are about secret identities. And I completely understand why.” He took a deep breath. “But I would like your permission to tell my fiancée that I’m Chat Noir.”

Ladybug had expected this request. She herself had wondered at what point she should tell her significant others about her alter ego. The wedding night seemed a good time. But then, a spouse would then have the right to feel cheated, to feel that they married someone different than they expected, someone with a part of them hidden.

If Chat Noir was serious about this relationship and wanted to share every part of himself with this woman, then he had to tell her about his superhero persona. Ladybug knew from personal experience how keeping secrets could ruin a relationship.

“You should tell her before the wedding day” she said.

Chat Noir looked surprised “I have your blessing?”

“Yes, you shouldn’t keep anything from your wife. But tell her before you sign the paperwork, ok? I don’t want you getting a divorce right after you get married”

Chat Noir smiled “As if any girl would leave this!” he flexed his muscles and Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Let’s go” she ordered. “And can we finish early? I have a party later”

                                                                                               -/-

Marinette put her bag containing her sketchbook in the pile of coats in Nino and Alya’s bedroom. She strolled out to the main room where people were drinking and discussing. She spotted Marc and Nathaniel in the crowd and walked over to talk to them about their latest comic book project. Conversation in the tiny apartment flowed freely.

Soon after, Nino was drawn to the front door by a loud knocking, and he let Kagami in. Adrien followed behind her, his face angry and unsmiling.

Kagami looked around the room and settled on a friendly face -someone from fencing at DuPont- and rushed to them, without looking at Adrien, who began to talk quietly with Nino.

Something was up, Marinette could tell. Adrien was worried about something. Nino was giving his friend sympathetic looks. Marinette drew closer to the two boys, hoping to join their conversation, but they quickly left the living room and retreated to the bedroom.

Alya made eye contact to Marinette, having already noticed Adrien’s worried mood from the other side of the room. The brunette walked over and leaned on the wall, her ear placed on the door to the bedroom. Marinette, horrified of her noisy friend’s behaviour, protested quietly but fiercely.

“Alya, stop!” she mouthed.

Alya shushed her objections and focused on trying to hear the conversation happening next door. Marinette signed- her best friend’s journalistic instincts often bordered on immoral. Marinette decided to leave her be and re-join the party.

Alya gasped then tugged Marinette back to her before she could go away. 

“They had an argument” she whispered in her friend’s ear excitedly.

Marinette shook her off “Who?”

“Kagami and Adrien”

Marinette was quiet. The bedroom door slammed open and Adrien, still sour-faced, walked out.

“Hey Marinette” he kissed her cheeks, then Alya’s, saying nothing. He went into the crowd, to the other end of the room, avoiding Kagami.

“Were you eavesdropping?” Nino asked the girls in an accusatory tone.

“Maybe” Alya said. Nino shook his head.

“What happened?” Marinette asked. 

“Why don’t you ask him?” Nino sauntered away. 

Adrien was drinking from a can of beer, having slipped into a circle of people conversing passionately near to the drinks.

“Go over to him” Alya nudged Marinette encouragingly. “He needs someone to talk to”

Marinette walked over to the table with refreshments and grabbed herself a glass of red wine. Adrien soon joined her and took another can of beer, and drank it rapidly, not pausing to taste it.

“Are you ok?” Marinette asked tentatively.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me” he replied.

Marinette grew silent, unsure of what to say.

Adrien took his third can of beer and prepared to walk away, but Marinette swiftly moved to intercept him. Adrien crashed into her at rapid speed, causing her to lose her grip on her plastic glass. The wine gutted towards the ceiling, spilling red liquid over both hers and Adrien’s white shirts.

“Sorry!” Marinette exclaimed immediately.

“It’s ok” he said in a monotone.

Marinette began to dab hopelessly on her blouse, but it was no use. A large patch of burgundy had appeared on her chest and Adrien had a similar stain on his. Nino noticed them and walked over.

“Don’t stress, we’ve got some spare shirts if you like. Do you guys want to wash yourselves off?” he offered.

Adrien nodded and guided Marinette over into the bathroom.

Once there, he removed his shirt and Marinette looked away, focusing instead on trying to salvage her blouse by dousing it with tap water.

“Are you and Kagami……………...” she said.

Nino loudly poked his head around the door, and threw a couple of t-shirts to Adrien, who caught them and thanked Nino. He passed one to Marinette before putting on a grey t-shirt. He leaned against the wall. He was quiet for a moment, staring away from Marinette.

“I’ve never had a row with a girlfriend before….” He said slowly. His eyes begin to water, growing red.

“Oh, Adrien, it’s ok” Marinette said. She got closer to him and put her arms around him. He rested his head on her shoulder and drew her tighter. They stayed like this for a while, neither saying anything.

Adrien removed his head from the embrace, but still his arms were still holding her as his gaze focused her eyes. They were close, their faces inches apart, when he stared at her.

The wine was dizzying her head, making her obey her instinct to move even closer to him. His breath smelled like beer but the odor of cologne still clung to his body. They were so close. He lips moved nearer to hers and she waited for him to close the gap.

Her heart was racing, but he turned his head away. “What the hell I am doing?” Adrien whispered under his breath.

Marinette hurried away from him, retreating on the corner of the bathroom, her hands covering her face in embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed.

Adrien signed. “I’m the one who should be apologising”. He hiccupped. A small drop fell across his cheek.

Marinette felt tears prick at her eyes, threatening to arrive. She left the room swiftly. When she was outside, Alya was next to her.

“I’m going to go home” she informed her.

Before Alya could respond, Marinette had rushed out of the apartment like a bullet.

                                                                                                   -/-

Marinette sat in the metro train, bawling her eyes out. How could she have been so stupid? So selfish, so horrible to almost kiss Adrien Agreste?

But she was also feeling the culmination of the years of rejection. But rather than just quiet rejection that could be mistaken for just obliviousness on his part, she now had the visceral experience of having Adrien rebuff her.

This was why she hadn’t confessed her feelings to him before. Because she knew how badly rejection could hurt her.

She knew it was ridiculous to expect any different behaviour from him. Adrien was a good person. He wouldn’t betray his fiancée like that. But it was what she wanted, secretly, from him. And she was so close to it that her heart skipped a beat.  

Marinette tearfully turned the key in the lock to her apartment. When she opened the door, she saw Chat Noir standing in the middle of her flat.

He held up the bag with Marinette’s sketches in his hands “I think you forgot this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a comment and also gave Kudos! They are the most encouraging thing you can do for a fic writer. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a direct continuation of this scene :)
> 
> -Billi


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I'm quite happy with it and I hope you enjoy it!  
>  Also, introducing Rena Rouge! (six chapters in. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
>  
> 
> -Billi

“Where did you get that?” Marinette sniffled through her tears.

“Your friend Ah…. Lya………. Alya! gave it to me. She said that you would be panicking without your sketches. So, here” Chat Noir pushed the bag by its strap to Marinette.

Alya must have called him as Rena Rouge, since she knew how important those sketches were to Marinette, who wiped her eyes and took the bag.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

Marinette leaned against a kitchen cabinet and sank to the floor. “I’m the most horrible person in the world”

“Don’t be dramatic. You’re not Hawkmoth, are you?”

Marinette shook her head, more tears flowing out of her eyes. Chat Noir joined her on the floor, sitting next to her.

He nudged her with his shoulder. “Do you want to hear a joke?” he asked.

Marinette sniffed “Ok”

“What does a dolphin say when he’s confused?”

“I don’t know, what does a dolphin say when he’s confused?”

“I’m sorry, can you be more pacific?”

Marinette paused for a second before she understood, then she groaned.

“That was painful” she said.

“Ok, I’ll try another.” Chat Noir paused. “Knock Knock”

“Who’s there?”

“Cash”

“Cash who?”

“No, thanks. I prefer peanuts”

Marinette snorted. It was an awful joke, but she couldn’t help but laugh. It felt good. She stopped crying.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chat Noir said.

Marinette took a deep breath.  “There’s this guy.”

 “Do I know him?”

Marinette racked her brain “I don’t think you ever met him. Although, you’ve probably seen his face.”

Chat Noir leaned away from her. “Are you in love with him?”

Marinette nodded. “I was going to tell him, I swear! But then he got a girlfriend and he got engaged. And I almost kissed him tonight” she put her head in her hands.

“How long have you been in love with him?”

“Since the day I met him. Although when I was with Luka in Uni I wasn’t. Or maybe I was, a little bit.” She bit her lip “It doesn’t matter anyway, because he doesn’t want me and he never will” she said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chat Noir demanded, a faint hint of accusation in his tone.

“Because…...”

Because he was in love with her? Because he thought they were soulmates? Because he was _Chat Noir_?

“Because you’re a guy” she said meekly. “I’m sorry”

Chat Noir stood up. He took a deep breath. “Did you ever try to tell him?”

“A million times. But I would just stammer and talk for too long and I just couldn’t say it. I was always too nervous around him”

Chat Noir brushed his hand through his hair. “I don’t understand. Why are you so nervous around ……… this guy, but you’re completely comfortable with me?”

“Because you’re not Adrien Agreste!” Marinette cried out. What a ridiculous question.

There was a heavy silence in the apartment.     

“It’s too late. I know it’s too late. But no matter how hard I try, I can’t seem to get over Adrien Agreste” she said.

“I know how that feels” Chat Noir replied. He paused.

“I wish you’d told me before” he said.

“Well, there’s a lot you don’t tell me” she said.

“That’s because I’m a fucking superhero. But I thought you were my friend!”

Marinette stood up quickly “I don’t owe you all of my secrets!”

Chat Noir scratched the back of his head.

“You’re right, you don’t. I’m sorry” he said.

The room was quiet, another pause looming between them.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” he asked.

Marinette shook her head. “I think I’m going to go to sleep. I’ve had a long day.”

“Ok”

Marinette walked towards her bedroom door. As she was opening it, she turned to see Chat Noir looking at her intently.

“What?” she said.

“Nothing”

Chat Noir walked to the window.

“Goodnight Kitty”

“Goodnight Princess”

                                                                                                        -/-

“Did you tell your fiancée yet?”

Chat Noir signed “Yes. At first, she was……. Angry. Annoyed. Which is understandable. But we talked through it and made up. She’s ok with it.”

“Good” she said. 

He took her by the shoulders.

“Ladybug. I need you to know that nothing, no one, could make me give up being your partner and fighting evil with you”

She paused.

“Good” 

                                                                                                       -/-

There was a time when Chat Noir wasn’t there.

He decided (or rather his father did) to study abroad. Studying abroad; that was one of the things that Marinette would never get to do. Being Ladybug just meant she had to sacrifice some experiences that her friends enjoyed.

She didn’t fight alone. Chat Noir would only leave if Ladybug promised to have Rena Rouge act as her partner for those months. Ladybug wanted him to go, to go see the world, to not be limited in the way she was. So, she agreed.

But those few months seemed to drag into an eternity. And it felt as if Paris experienced an infestation of black cats. Every street corner that Marinette walked through had its own litter of black felines, reminding her of her companion that was on the other side of the world. Rena Rouge was great, she really was, it was great having your best friend fighting evil beside you, but she couldn’t replace the hole in Marinette’s heart for that flirtatious stray.

Sometimes she would talk to him through their communicators, both of them suited up and masked, him trying to avoid his roommate who could walk in at any moment, her lounging on her pink sofa in bright red polka dots. They would converse through the midnight hours where Ladybug would tell her partner all about the latest Akuma attacks and Chat Noir would complain about American food. Especially American cheese, and how impossible it was to find a good Camembert in Massachusetts. Marinette didn’t understand, but it was funny hearing him complain.

But it didn’t make up for having him there, him being there, cracking jokes and saving the day with her.

One night she and Rena finished their patrol and were just sitting on a rooftop, looking over the city that Marinette never left. And Ladybug told her feelings to the only person that she could tell them to.

“I miss him so much” she said.

Rena didn’t know that Ladybug was Marinette, but she still tightened her arms around her friend, uttering comforting words.

Ladybug never told anyone how she was feeling, only Marinette did.

Chat Noir surprised her the day he came back. She thought that he wasn’t due home for another week. But when she and Rena reached the end of their usual patrol route, he was there, his hair a little longer and with bags under his eyes from jet lag.

She cried out his name and rushed over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around her partner under the evening sky.

“I missed you My Lady”

She just smiled and held him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Kudos! Thank you everyone! 
> 
> Next chapter: Marinette and Adrien make up.
> 
> -Billi


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to a gaming convention but this is how I imagine they'd go (Just with a lot more wait times)  
> I wanted Marinette and Adrien to be doing something together that have previously been shown to enjoy and something that Marinette could relax with. So viola!
> 
> Also offically my longest chapter at 1800 words! And all at one location! (Don't mind me I'm obsessed with word counts)
> 
> -Billi

Marinette scanned the large, windowless room that was packed with booths, bright television screens and people. In the crowd of hundreds, Kim, Alya and Max gave a small wave and beckoned Marinette over. She strolled through the convention centre, pushing past men and women in colourful t-shirts and lanyards.

“I didn’t know you were coming” Marinette asked Alya once she reached and greeted the small group.

“Our usual gaming correspondent was ill, so I offered to cover the Con for him” she replied, raising her voice to be heard over the loud noises of other people at the convention.

Kim’s phone chimed and he looked at the notification “Adrien says he’s by the Mechastrike booth”

“Ad…. rien’s coming?” Marinette said.

Alya eyed her friend suspiciously.

“Let’s go say hi!” Kim said. He looked around him, set off and the other three followed him. Alya and Marinette trailed behind.

“Are you ok? I know you haven’t seen Adrien since the party” Alya whispered to her friend.

Marinette whimpered. It had been 4 days since the ‘incident’ and the wound was still fresh.

“I’ll be fine” she said.

“You should apologise”

Marinette murmured in agreement. The group turned around a corner to see Adrien sit up from a sofa and smile at everyone. Once he greeted them, he said “You guys have to check this out! It’s a demo for the new Ultimate Mechastrike. Anyone fancy a game?”

He brandished a pair of controllers. Max checked his watch and nudged Kim.

“The Deltafire Panel is in exactly 11 minutes and 45 seconds. We have to get there in the next 3 minutes if we want to have optimum seating options” Max declared.

“Sure babe” Kim replied. “Adrien, do you want to come with us?”

“No thanks. I’d rather play some more” Adrien replied. “Alya?” he asked.

“Sorry man, I have to cover Deltafire for work. It is a really popular franchise. Marinette will stay with you” Alya said as she nudged her friend in the ribs.

“Yeah. Sure. Yes. Affirmative” Marinette stuttered.

“Cool” Adrien said.

Kim, Max and Alya walked away from the booth. Before she disappeared from view, Alya turned back and mouthed “Say Sorry”.

Which left Marinette and Adrien alone.  

Marinette turned to him and took a deep breath.

“I wanted to…… apologise for what happened….” She started.

“Don’t worry about it. Happens to the best of us”

A deafening silence between them followed. Marinette stared at her feet.

“I think we should start over” Adrien said.

“What?” Marinette responded.

“Pretend you’ve never met me”

Marinette didn’t say anything.

“Here. I’ll start.” Adrien moved his hand forward, extending it towards her.

“Hello. Nice to meet you. My name’s Adrien”

Marinette reached her own hand out and gently shook his.

“I’m Marinette”

“Nice to meet you, Marinette. What do you for a living?”

“I’m an aspiring fashion designer.”

“What a coincidence! My father is a fashion designer! And I am a model, if you couldn’t already tell” he said.

Marinette chuckled at the playful brag that reminded her so much of Chat Noir.

“If you were an animal, what animal would you be?” Adrien asked.

“Huh?”

“It’s an icebreaker” Adrien half-whispered.

“Oh. I would be…...” Marinette calmed the voice in her head saying ‘Ladybug!’ and racked her brain for an answer. “A chipmunk”

“Really?”

“Yes. They’re so cute! With their little noses” Marinette imitated a chipmunk scratching its face, as she crunched her nose up. Adrien smiled and her heart skipped a beat. 

“You actually want to spend your days furrowing for food and running from predators? This is also about lifestyle, not looks” he said.

Marinette crossed her arms “Ok then, what would you be?”

“Easy. A house cat”

Marinette raised her eyebrows.

“I thought about it a lot. It would be great, sleeping 16 hours a day, getting fed all the time. Then going out hunting at night. Humans that would pet and cuddle you. Independent, but you still have people that can take care of you”

“I can’t imagine you as a cat” Marinette said. “Maybe one of those Persian, white and extremely fluffy cats with green eyes that everyone loves on Instagram”

Adrien blinked slowly as if he was trying to register what she just said. Then he perked up.

“I just remembered! Mme. Marinette, tell me, would you like to play some Mechastrike with me?”

“Yes please”

                                                                                                  -/-

Marinette groaned and threw the controller to her knees in yet another defeat.

“8 times in a row! How do you keep winning?” she exclaimed.

“Well, you see, I have this lucky charm that a friend gave me”

Adrien pulled out the lucky charm that Marinette had gifted to him so many years ago, holding it out in his hands gently. The colour had faded a bit from the charms, but it remained intact.

“You still have that!?” Realising her mistake, Marinette re-composed and said “I mean, she must be a really good friend”

“She is. She’s really great, and I enjoy her company. But I do sometimes feel that she is a bit closed off with me.” Adrien placed the controller back down and looked at her intently. “That she hides her feelings”

Marinette signed quietly “You know, it can be really daunting to tell people how you feel. Especially people you admire. Especially if you’re scared of rejection”

“I understand” Adrien said, turning back to the screen.

“Is this friend still invited to your wedding?” Marinette asked tentatively.

“Of course!” Adrien exclaimed. “She’s really cool. And I do want to stay friends with her.”

“I think she’d want to stay friends with you. And she’d really like to play Ultimate Mechastrike V with you on the amazing gaming rig you have at your apartment.”

“How do you know about that?! You’ve never met me before! Stalker!” Adrien said jokingly, throwing a cushion to her.

She noticed Alya rapidly approaching and waved to her.

 “Oh, you have no idea” Marinette said.

Alya arrived and rested her hands on the sofa. “You guys have fun?”

“Yeah! But I’d like to try something else. Adrien?” Marinette said.

“Do you think that there’s a Scrabble booth?” The blonde replied.

“Scrabble!? At a gaming convention!?” Marinette exclaimed.  

“Sure. It’s a game, isn’t it?” he said.

Marinette shook her head and rolled her eyes.

                                                                                                          -/-

After they struggled to find where Kim and Max had disappeared to, the three of them spent the rest of the day exploring every experience at the convention that they could; testing out the latest technologies, joking together and eating extremely greasy food. Playing Dance Dance Revolution, Marinette felt at ease with Adrien in way she hadn’t thought possible. And having Alya around helped relax her. It was almost like being around Chat Noir.

Marinette still couldn’t deny that she had feelings for the blonde model. Every flip of his hair, every time his face creased in concentration, every time his arm absentmindedly grazed hers, was a time that her heart raced uncontrollably.

Strolling through the colourful booths, Alya squealed as they came across a virtual reality game based on Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“I remember when this was in development! We have to try it out for the Ladyblog.” she said excitedly.

The trio rushed towards the booth.

“I’ll be Ladybug!” Adrien called out without hesitation.

“I claim Chat Noir!” Marinette grabbed a headset rapidly. Adrien smiled his prettiest smile.

“There’s only one headset.” Alya said.

“You can go first, Adrien” Marinette gave the black headset to him.

Adrien put it on and got some controllers, aided by an assistant. Once the game was working, and the girls could see the animated rooftops of Paris on a nearby screen, he leaned back in surprise.

“This is almost as good as the real thing. Less pigeon shit, though” he remarked, moving his head around vigorously.  He looked to his hands in confusion.

“You have to use your yoyo!” Marinette cried out.

“Oh” Adrien began to shake his right-hand controller furiously. Alya was happily taking a video.

“Not like that! Here, I’ll show you.” Marinette said before she walked over to the blonde and leaned against his side, grabbing his right arm. “You pull it back slowly” she instructed as she pulled Adrien’s arm back. “And then let go!”

Adrien swished his arm forward and, on the screen, a black string flung quickly onward.

“Not bad” Marinette removed her hands from his body. “Now try and hook onto that building”

Adrien repeated the motion and the cord reached a virtual building and simulated Adrien moving upwards. He continued this a few more times, often failing.

“My turn!” Marinette said excitedly after a few minutes.

“I don’t know how Ladybug does it.” Adrien removed the headset and swayed his blonde hair.  

“Can I be Chat Noir?” she asked the assistant, who nodded than began to type on his computer.

“Why Chat Noir?” Adrien asked.

“Why not? He’s really cool. Aside from the bad jokes”

“I think his jokes are PAW-sitively PURR-fect”

“That’s it. That was just lazy. I officially no longer have a crush on you” Marinette said jokingly.

She realised what she had just admitted and blushed profusely, placing the headset in an attempt to hide her face. Adrien cleared his throat. Marinette just hoped that no one else had heard her.

“So how works does this? I mean, how does this work?” she said once the simulation of the Champs Élysées loaded around her.

“You press the button on the hand controller to expand the baton” the assistant said flatly.

“Of course!” Marinette exclaimed, pressing the button, which made the black baton that appeared in her hand grow taller.

“It’s ok, Marinette”

She heard Adrien’s voice, but couldn’t see him. 

“What?” she asked in confusion to what she presumed was where Adrien was, but to her, was a façade of a building.

“I know” he whispered, barely audible over the commotion of the centre.

Marinette took off her headset to see Adrien smiling at her sympathetically. The world seemed to stand still. He didn't know that she was Ladybug, did he? The hum of commotion turned to white noise. Marinette was silent, her mouth stuck in place. "I know that..... you have feelings for me" Adrien looked away from her, his hand scratching his head. 

“How long have you known?” she asked quietly.

“Since the party” he said.

Marinette sighed. “Did Alya tell you?”

Adrien hesitated, but eventually nodded.

 “I’m getting married, Marinette. And I’m serious about it”

 “I’m……...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you……………… I’m just sorry” Marinette said.

“It’s not your…...”

“Hey guys! I think I got enough footage! Why don’t we call it a day?” Alya interrupted, walking over. “Unless they have Rena Rouge” she looked to the assistant, who shook his head.

Adrien checked his phone, then excused himself for a dentist appointment.

As he walked away, Alya whispered to Marinette.

“Is it true? Are you really over him?”

Adrien looked over to something in the distance and let out a small laugh, his wave of hair flowing backwards and he gave out a glowing smile.

“Maybe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be an update until the 20th August (If I don't procrastinate on my coursework lol) 
> 
> Also I now have a ML tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alyas-ladyblogg
> 
> -Billi


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, I didn't intend for this fic to be so angsty with so many arguments! Anyway this conversation is kind of necessary for us to get to the good stuff.
> 
> -Billi

“Could we be hearing wedding bells for you and Chat Noir soon?” Nadja Chamack violently pressed a microphone against Ladybug’s chin, who calmly pushed it away.

“Chat Noir and I are not a couple” she said, for probably the millionth time in her superhero career. “But I would like to remind the public that fireworks are no laughing matter, and that………...”

“What about the source from _Closer_ that said that Chat Noir was engaged?” another reporter interrupted. Ladybug let out a large sigh. After a long day of work, then having to help put out a fire started by some teenagers setting off fireworks, she didn’t have the energy to deal with the press.

“Don’t worry Bugaboo, I’ve got this” Chat Noir approached behind Ladybug, resting a hand on her back.

“I am engaged.” He said, leaning in close to the microphone. “But not to Ladybug.” He mumbled.

The reporters began to all speak at the same time, in a cacophony of loud voices clamouring for answers.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you who she is without revealing my identity” Chat Noir winked to the camera.

“What happened? Why did the two of you break up?” Nadja was especially pushy, Ladybug had to admit.

“We were never a couple” Ladybug said.

“Why not?”

“I think that’s enough questions for now.” Chat Noir said as he began to turn Ladybug away from the camera.

“Are you gay, Ladybug? Or are you not allowed to date your partner?” Nadja was racing after them as they walked away, eventually grabbing Ladybug forcefully by the shoulder.

“Why didn’t you give Chat Noir a chance?” she demanded.

Ladybug stood in silence, feeling the heat of the cameras and Nadja’s expectant gaze beam onto her.

“There was someone else” she said. The second the words left her mouth she regretted them. They were a lie, weren’t they? Even if it was true that there had been Adrien, before.

Who the hell was she kidding? She meant it.

“That’s all the questions, sorry” she said meekly before flicking her wrist and propelling herself into the air and onto a rooftop. Chat Noir wasn’t far behind, leaping close to her.

“Who is it?” he cried out mid-air.

Ladybug rested and perched on a sloping roof.

“Is it that musician guy?”

“No”

“Is it serious?”

Ladybug took a long breath, trying to find her words.

“It’s nothing, really”

“But you told her that that was the reason we were never a thing”

“We were never a thing because……………….” Ladybug realised she didn’t know how to finish her sentence. She just closed her mouth and let the words hang.

“So how long has this person been around?” Ladybug looked away from him.

“Since Stoneheart”

“Fuck! Ladybug? You mean all this time you were in love with someone else? Who?”

“I can’t tell you that. Just know that I’ll never be with him.” She crossed her arms. “And I think I’m finally accepting that”

“What is it with women? Why can’t you just be honest about how you feel?”

“Don’t generalise!”

Chat Noir opened his mouth, then closed it.

As Ladybug looked over the horizon, she let herself soak in the familiarity of the scene; of having the feelings that she had carefully contained come spilling out, in front of her partner. It was as if Adrien’s marriage had ruined the balance of everything in her life, blurring the lines between the two parts of her life that she kept so separate that even when they threatened to mix, they would refuse to, like oil and water.

“We missed our chance, didn’t we?” Chat Noir said.

Ladybug uncrossed her arms.

“Yeah, we did, Kitty”

                                                                                       -/-

After Marinette got home later that evening, and was reading in her bed, she heard a frantic knocking at her window, begging for attention. Chat Noir was at her window. She let him in.

“Listen, I know that you don’t like me talking about Ladybug, but you’re the only person I talk about her with” he said, not letting her get a word in.

Marinette’s chest tensed knowing exactly what he wanted to discuss.

“Please” Chat Noir gave her his most convincing gaze, enlarging his eyes. And Marinette couldn’t say no to those large, adorable green eyes. She agreed and Chat Noir slumped into a chair.

“She’s in love with someone else.”

“Oh. I see.” Marinette wished he would leave. This conversation was one she had hoped she would be able to avoid.

“And she’s been in love the entire time I’ve known her.”

Marinette took a deep breath and sat in front of him. Even if she wasn’t sure why this news was so distressing to him, she was still going to be a comfort to her friend. So, she took his hand, squeezing lightly, and gave him a sympathetic look.

“I’m just……… I am never going to get over her” Marinette took her hand away.

“But you said you were over her.” She said slowly.

“I said that I’d accepted that we’d never be together. You can still love someone even if you know it will never happen”

Marinette shook her head in disbelief, even if she could relate to what he was saying. “What about your fiancée?” she asked. How could he promise himself to someone and then lie about it? How could he live with himself?

“I think she’s fine with it” Chat Noir said.

“You think?” Marinette was raising her voice.

“She’s kind of an enigma.” Marinette found herself filled with mostly disappointment with her partner. “Maybe you shouldn’t marry her then, if you can’t figure how she feels about you being in love with another woman!” she said

Chat Noir stood up loudly. “You don’t know anything about our relationship! Or about me and Ladybug!”

The words hung in the air, as Marinette tried to find a response in her tried brain.

“You’re so moralising sometimes. As if you’re not the one pining over a man in a relationship”

Marinette gasped.

“I’m sorry. That was mean.” Chat Noir signed.

Overwhelming silence filled the apartment.

“There is no woman on earth I could love except Ladybug” he declared, more to himself than to her.

He paused, looming over her.

“Coming here was a mistake.”

And with that, he marched towards the window.

“Stop.” She begged. He paused, and turned back to her.

“Please don’t go. I don’t want us to stop being friends.”

“We won’t, I promise. I’ll come tomorrow” he gave her a small grin, although even she could tell that it was forced.

All Marinette wanted to say was that he was making a huge mistake, and how lying was a bad start to a marriage, but she wasn’t sure that was what he wanted to hear. So, she let him leave, let him climb out the window, let him leap to whatever poor girl who would soon have a broken heart.

                                                                                                     -/-

Kagami beamed from ear to ear. It was a very attractive, measured smile. Adrien had a similar smile, the same one that that he used in his photoshoots. It was similar to the photos that come in picture frames, of generically attractive people looking generically happy.

Marinette was stuck strolling through Adrien’s Instagram, which was something that she often did when she was feeling depressed. But now the photos that had once filled her with both pleasure and despair now looked like what they were, empty publicity shots that were as staged as war sculptures.

Marinette just wanted to text Chat, call him, find anyway to contact him, but she wasn’t sure that he wanted to see her, no matter what he said.

So out of desperation and insomnia, she transformed into Ladybug and called Chat Noir.

The communicator rang for what seemed like hours, and just as Ladybug decided to abandon the stupid gesture, Chat Noir’s bedhead appeared in the screen.

“What is it?” he asked through a yawn.

“Is there an Akuma?”

“No. I just couldn’t sleep. Are you ok?”

“I was until you woke me up.” He didn’t seem angry, just disoriented.

“I mean, emotionally.”

Chat Noir scratched his mask. “Why do you ask that?”

“You seemed a bit distressed today”

“I’m just a little stressed. Organising a wedding isn’t a walk in the park……. Speaking of, could you and Rena Rouge cover me for the whole month of June? I’ll be away for the wedding”

June must be a popular month for weddings, Ladybug thought.

“I don’t want to be rude, but I need to wake up early tomorrow……….” He said.

“Can you just leave the communicator on, in the background. I think it would help me sleep”

Chat Noir raised his eyebrows. “Okay” he said. He placed it on his bedside cabinet so that it was pointed to him.

“There. That way you can watch me sleep.”

“Shut up” Ladybug said.

But she did watch him until she fell asleep in her red spandex.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will probably be finished in about 5 or so chapters, so I guess overall it will be a relatively short fic. Say what you what about my writing style, at least I'm concise. 
> 
> -Billi

It was a Saturday morning, so Marinette allowed herself to melt into her sheets and sleep past her alarm. That was until Chat Noir shook her awake.

“Hey, sleepy head! It’s 10am” he said.

She pushed him off and buried herself deeper in her covers.

“You want some orange juice?” he asked.

“What are you doing here?” Marinette croaked, peaking her head out.

“I told you I’d come see you, and here I am”

“You know, you _could_ come later”

“Afraid not. I have a very busy schedule today, and this was about the only time I could free up”

“Thank you, Chat. Now let me go back to sleep” Marinette submerged herself back into bed.

“Come on” he said encouragingly.

He held out a glass of orange juice and Marinette half-reluctantly sat up. She took a long sip and cleared her throat.

“So, I guess you’re still getting married?” she asked.

Chat Noir nodded, turning his golden head away from her.

“Hey, you’re an adult. You can make your own mistakes” it was too early for Marinette to be able to remove the bitterness out of her voice.

Chat Noir signed. “You don’t understand”

“You’re right, I don’t. But I’m not going to stop you. No running into the Church as you say your vows for me”

“You’re not going to barge in just as the priest says ‘or forever hold your peace’ and scream ‘I OBJECT!’”

“And then I’d say ‘don’t you mean: hold your purr-eace?’”

Chat Noir laughed, then paused. “Shame. It would make a memorable wedding. Everyone would be talking about it”

“Imagine if I…...” Marinette wanted to say ‘if I interrupted your wedding in full Ladybug costume’ and comment on how scandalous that would be, but she stopped herself. Then she was reminded of a question that had brewing in her head the night before.

“Why me?” she said.

“What?”

“Why did you decide to come my balcony all those times, out of all of the balconies in Paris?”

Chat Noir leaned back onto his elbows.

“You were just this girl who seemed really cool, but kind of shy. I wanted to get to know you better.”

Marinette smiled and ran a hand through his blonde hair, shaking lightly. Chat Noir stood up, brushing her off before charging to the door.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“I told you. I have a very busy day” Chat Noir shrugged apologetically.

“Are you free this evening? Maybe we could watch a movie?”

“I can always free up time for you, Princess”

He gave her a small wave and left. Marinette began to get dressed when she received a text from Alya, asking to meet up at a park.

-

Alya gave a huge wave to beckon Marinette over, who walked across a gravel path to the excited brunette. After the two women greeted each other, Alya turned to an impending subject.

“What are you wearing to the wedding?” she asked as the two of them strolled past joggers sweating in the summer sun.

“I don’t know. Maybe that Vivienne Westwood dress with the flower motif?”

“Girl, you have to wear one of your designs! Listen, Aubrey, our fashion correspondent, cannot shut up about how jealous she is that I got invited! It’s going be completely chock full of fashion people for you to impress.”

Marinette grimaced. “I don’t want to turn Adrien’s wedding into a networking event.”

“Opportunities like this don’t come…………” Alya was interrupted by a clamour of distressed voices coming from the joggers that were now running panickily towards them.

“AKUMA!” one of them cried out to the crowd.

“Everyone get to shelter!” Marinette said with authority while Alya instinctively reached for her phone and moved against the tide of civilians fleeing. Marinette took advantage of her friend’s absence to leap into a bush.

Tikki peaked her head out as Marinette inspected her environs for witnesses. Just as the words to call up her transformation were about to leave her lips, a flash of black blurred in front of her. Chat Noir stood up to his full stature.

“This isn’t safe for you, Princess”

“What’s the situation?”

“You don’t need to worry about that. Let me help you to safety.”

“I can take care of myself, Chat. I have been living in Paris all my life.”

An unintelligible cry, undeniably belonging to an Akuma, pierced their conversation. Marinette looked out through the wall of shrubbery beside her to just make out the figure of a tall, blonde woman in a garish dress.

“I am Vedette, and you will submit to my demands!” the akumatised woman declared.

“A movie star?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah. She was shooting a perfume ad with a model, who was distracted” Chat Noir said. “Apparently!” he added.

Vedette struck out a perfectly manicured hand towards a man cowering in fear.

“Get me a coffee!” she screamed as the loose golden bracelet adorning her wrist glowed brightly, a stream of light flowing from it. Once that light met him, the man instantly straightened his back.

“Of course, Mademoiselle” he said robotically.

“The Akuma’s in her bracelet” Marinette pondered out loud. “If you distract her, it would leave her venerable and I could grab the Akuma”

“Or you could just stay here until Ladybug arrives” Chat Noir interrupted.

“This is an Akuma who likes attention, Chat. And the bracelet would be easy to slip off. Trust me. Go be the distraction”

“Ok. I hope this works”

And when Ladybug finally arrived, it did.

-

“That was some pretty good work you did today. Next time Ladybug needs a new Miraculous holder, I might suggest you” Chat Noir said.

“Oh no. I couldn’t” Marinette replied as she placed a bowl of popcorn on her coffee table.

“You’re formidable, Marinette. I think I forget that sometimes”

Marinette slumped on her sofa next to him placing her head on his chest. She scrolled through the options for a movie to watch, rejecting each one.

“Have you listened to the new Jagged Stone EP?” Chat Noir asked suddenly.

“He dropped new music!?”

“This morning. It was a surprise, there hadn’t been any press before”

“I was too busy today, I missed it!"

“It’s great. Can you play it?”

Marinette took out her phone, already connected to her speaker, and played the new music. It was a hard rock banger, that Marinette instantly bobbed her head to, before giving into the temptation to stand up and begin dancing in her pyjamas. She swayed her hips care-freely, letting the music direct her movement. Chat Noir joined her, jumping up and down enthusiastically to the rhythm.

It was inelegant, but in that moment, it was as if their masks where gone, and between them was only the music they loved. They danced without inhibitions in that tiny Parisian apartment, banging their heads in sync, smiling from ear to ear. A few more high energy songs followed, and they continued to lose themselves in the vibrant guitar riffs, Chat Noir mouthing to the choruses while Marinette climbed up on the table, doing an air guitar.

Then the party jams stopped, and a slow rock ballad began to fill her home. The two of them stood awkwardly, with quick breaths, unsure of what they should do.

“That was the most fun I’ve had in months” he said.

“Wow. You really don’t get out enough”

Chat Noir jokingly punched her arm.

“I’ve been busy” he explained.

Marinette fell back into her sofa, listening to the lyrics. She imagined that the love song must be about Penny, and so she smiled. Chat Noir sat back next to her, staring at her.

“I’ve been thinking…” he started. “About all the things I didn’t do. All the relationships I didn’t have, or the things I just missed”

Marinette shook her head. “You’re too young to have regrets” she said.

“But I’m sort of settling down, you know. I saying I’m going to be with this person until ‘Death do us part’”

“You know that no-one actually takes that seriously anymore? It’s more like: I’m going to try and stay with this person for as long as I possibly can”

Chat Noir signed.

“Are you getting cold feet, Casanova? Wait. Cats-a-nova!?” Marinette said.

Chat Noir beamed, then lost the smile. “I made a decision. A grown-up, responsible decision. I can’t turn back”

“Of course you can! Have you already signed the paperwork?”

As Chat Noir seemed to look for answer, Marinette found a movie that she had been wanting to see. She leaned into the superhero’s shoulders as the two of them watched together, cuddling lightly but closely. Chat Noir didn’t seem too interested in the action onscreen, though.

“What if I hurt her?” he asked suddenly as the credits rolled.

“If you marry her and she thinks that you love her, then you’ll hurt her eventually.”

He signed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the long (sort of) awaited wedding! 
> 
> -Billi


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wrote this chapter in one whole sitting! 
> 
> -Billi
> 
> P.S I had so that Alya just has her Miraculous on her at all times.

The next few weeks of Parisian summer passed with Chat Noir becoming an even more certain presence in Marinette’s life, on top of her interactions with him as Ladybug. Nights like the one where they danced with no inhibition turned from weekly affairs to known aspects of her daily routine. When Marinette finished work, she could be sure of Chat Noir, expecting her. Sometimes he would wait outside, hanging patiently on the metal gating covering half of her window, even when the heat was screaming down.

But there was something was different about him. While he displayed his usual care-free and adventurous spirit, Marinette knew her partner well enough to know that underneath the playful sheen was terrible worry. Perhaps it was because of the escalation towards his wedding, that loomed closer and closer (He was taking a month off, and his wedding, in another country, was a month after Adrien’s)Despite his hidden anxiety, Marinette had to admit that she enjoyed his more frequent company. Because she really liked him and could never cast him away. Besides, it was a good distraction.

She hadn’t seen Adrien at all since the gaming convention, although she maintained some contact through instant messages that consisted of short, but pleasant conversations. Nino complained that he and Adrien never saw each other anymore, as he was completely occupied by last-minute obligations. Nino, Alya and Marinette were at least looking forward to the party taking place the day before the wedding, to which all three of them were traveling to together by car.

“How are you feeling?” Alya asked from the passenger seat to Marinette as Nino drove through fields and quaint villages.

“I feel better about this than I did 3 months ago” Marinette replied.

Alya nodded understandingly.

Eventually the trio found the venue to Adrien’s wedding, an impressive, immaculately maintained 18th Century Chateau. It was enormous, and the three of them struggled to find not only their large luxurious rooms, but also Adrien, their host, who turned up late, laden with apologies.

Staff members dressed in black rushed across the huge estate, all preparing for the next day’s event. Adrien offered his friends a tour of the building, and the growing group (a few old classmates had also arrived) marvelled at the size and detail of every room. The most memorable was the dining room, which was already filled with a couple hundred tables with expensive silverware and tablecloths set.

Several of them swerved around the room, reading place cards and Marinette recognised many important names in not just the fashion industry, but also political and business spheres. The guestlist read like a list of the most influential people in France.

“Hey Adrien!” Nino shouted.

“Where do _we_ sit?”

Adrien walked to his friend and indicated to the far end of the massive room.

“My Father let me have two tables for my friends” he said, shrugging.

After no one said anything, he changed the subject and lead the gathering to the ballroom, where the pre-wedding party was supposed to take place.

“We’re going to have a live orchestra tomorrow” he indicated a large stage at the end of the area. “But I managed to convince my father to get me a DJ booth for tonight”

“All right!” said Nino with an awkward attempt at encouragement.

Adrien seemed tired but gave his friend a genuine smile.

The party, which had started later that evening, seemed too small and intimate to be in such a huge and imposing space. It was just the small group of close friends, dancing to Nino’s music but taking intervals where they would sit in a circle, smoke pot and just talk. Adrien was at ease, and Kagami was there, as elusive and quiet as usual. Marinette had decided to drink a little more than usual, which she didn’t usually do as she had to be on call all the time as Ladybug, which meant that she didn’t have a very high tolerance, but she was determined to let loose on her day off. She joined the rest of the party in laughing at Alix and Nino’s antics and anecdotes, enjoying their company, even as she got tipsy.

Nino, spurred by a sudden reminder of song from their youth, went back to his booth to play it and the rest of the gathering rose up to start dancing. As they were losing themselves to the thrall of the music’s nostalgia, Marinette moved closer to Adrien and raised her voice to ask him a question.

“Why are you…. hic! … having classical music at your wedding, dude?!” Marinette had a habit of calling people ‘dude’ when she was particularly inebriated. “You’re like Adrien Abreast!” she giggled at her own mispronunciation. “I mean, you could get Jagged Stone to play your wedding!”

Adrien shrugged as the music slowed down. “It’s what my Father wanted” he explained.

“I’m gonna be completely honest with you, dude. You. Are your own person! You should get married the way that _you_ want to, not the way your _stupid_ dad does!”

“I can’t.”

“You can. You are strong, man! You control your own destiny! And if you wanna show Kaga….. Kagimi… Kagami that you love her, you don’t need some stupid music or Chateau…. You just need to…. Pursue your own fuckin’ happiness… you deserve that. I dunno”

“I have never seen you this drunk” Adrien said, not with distain, but amusement. “You should drink some water, I would hate for you to be hungover tomorrow”

“Great!” Marinette slurred as she gave him some finger guns. He smiled.

As Marinette took a large sip of water, she felt her bag rustle. She retreated to hide in one of the toilets where Tikki burst out of her hiding space.

“Rena Rouge is trying to contact you” she declared.

“Ok.” Marinette paused and took a deep breath.

“Tikki, spots on!”

Once transformed, Ladybug opened her communicator to see Rena Rouge’s familiar face in what she presumed must be the Chateau’s grounds.

“Hey Ladybug. I was just calling to see if you were taking care of the Akuma, you know what with Chat Noir being out of town and all….”

“There’s an Akuma?” Ladybug signed: just her luck. Hawkmoth could be inactive for months at a time, but the one day she leaves Paris, he strikes.

“Yeah. I’ve just been seeing reports of it attacking the Palais de Justice. Listen, I’m not in Paris right now but if you need backup….”

“We’ll see. But I’ve got to go!” Ladybug detransformed and rushed back into the party and to the groom-to-be.

“I’m so sorry Adrien, but I have to get back to Paris. Right now!”

“Oh, ok. Would you like my chauffeur to take you to the train station? The TGV is the fastest way to get back. What’s wrong?”  

“It’s a…... family emergency!”  

Alya walked to the two of them. “Are you going back to Paris? Can I come with?”

Marinette nodded and then looked back to Adrien “Dude, I promise I will be back tomorrow for the wedding, ok? Cross my heart and hope to die.” And urged by the last spurts of drunkenness, she gave her friend a strong embrace.

-

It was a stressful couple of hours travelling back to the capital, but at least Marinette had Alya at her side to keep her grounded. By the time they arrived, it was the dead of the night.

The Akuma wasn’t an easy one. Some extremely spoiled teenager hadn’t gotten exactly what she was wanted and was taking out her childish anger on the denizens of Paris. Ladybug and Rena Rouge spent the better part of five hours, having to recharge a couple of times, trying to get the brat under control. It was nearing morning when the two of them managed to finally break the Akuma and restore order.

As Ladybug was leaving to find a spot to detransform, already planning in her head the fastest metro route to the train station, when she leaped onto a rooftop to find a person she thought had already left the city long ago. 

Chat Noir.

“Hey…. So, I need to talk to you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already finished, and I'll upload it in a few days after I edit/proof-read. 
> 
> -Billi


	11. Chapter 11

Kagami lightly smoked a cigarette in the steps of the Chateau, gazing out at the early morning scene of chaos and confusion playing out. Staff members were panicking, rushing across the grounds, heads glued to their phone to try and postpone all of the services intended to help celebrate her holy union. A few early guests meandered around, dressed in all their finery and unsure of what had happened.

Some were searching for Adrien, as if he were a lost puppy. His Father was completely furious, even though he hadn’t even shown up yet, just marking his distain over periodical video calls through his personal assistant, screaming at any staff member close enough to the screen.

Even Kagami wasn’t sure where Adrien was. Probably Paris, since that was where Ladybug would be. His last words to her had been so full of apology and urgency that she had failed to understand where exactly he was running back to.

“I’m so sorry Kagami but I have to cancel the wedding, I have to cancel everything”

“What?” she asked, at little shocked.

“I have to get back to her. I have to tell her how I feel.”

And he sprinted off, leaving her nothing but time to try and grasp his words.

She should have expected this. She should have known this was a bad idea. At first, it had seemed natural, a perfect match. On paper. She liked him and he may have been the only man that she could have ever loved.

Their evolution from friends into lovers had been so slow that she wasn’t sure of when exactly it had started. But it was fun. Adrien was fun. He was good company and friendship isn’t a terrible foundation to a marriage, Kagami thought.

Her parents seemed so overjoyed that their daughter was finally seeing a boy, and not only that, a boy of high status, that they presumed almost immediately the two old friends were intending to be married. Her family was extremely traditional, after all. Especially her grandmother, who sent Kagami a list of wedding venues the day after Adrien had dined with her family for the first time. Kagami had complained about it to Adrien, who instead of shying away from the concept, had embraced it.

“Why don’t we?” he asked.

“What?” she said.

“Get married?  It would make my Father happy, it would make your family happy. Why not?”

So, they decided and within weeks Gabriel had written an expensive guest list, and her parents had devotedly planned another equally extravagant wedding in Japan, set a fortnight after the French one. Kagami couldn’t have cared less if she tried, but she was awfully puzzled by Adrien’s enthusiasm. But she supposed that he might actually love her.

That was until she learned that he was Chat Noir. Then his decision made sense. He only had room for Ladybug in his heart, but she didn’t love him that way. He didn’t love Kagami. But he liked her, and she might have been the best choice for a loveless marriage pressured by their kin. They were friends, after all. There were worst options.

They could have been a functional couple. They’d probably have children, and then never see each other, working on opposite sides of the world, until they divorced after half a dozen years and no one would bat an eye. In a way, he was going to marry her for the same reason she was going to marry him. He didn’t think he could love another woman but Ladybug, and she was sure that she could only love women. It was a perfect match. On paper.

She had regrettably lost her temper at him when he had revealed that he was Chat Noir, her frustration at their union seeping out. M

“What are you doing? How can you be so…? Selfish? So absurd?” she said.

Maybe she was scared for him. Maybe she realised that she didn’t know him, at all.

“What the fuck are we even doing?” she asked, raising her voice in a manner that was out of character for her.

In retrospect, he didn’t deserve her anger. But her words did seem to sting him. Kagami sensed that he was doubting what they were doing. But Adrien, like her, was too stubborn to admit it. She apologised for her moment of panic, and they continued as normal.

The two of them were so similar in so many ways. Children of wealthy, distant parents, who were used to doing what their families commanded. But it made sense that he was the one to abandon the doomed endeavour, as he was the more rebellious one. He was Chat Noir, for god’s sakes. And he was getting a master’s degree in Physics, despite his father’s objection. Kagami had only ever been fencing to preserve her family’s legacy her whole life, and she knew nothing else.

And now Adrien was going back to Ladybug. Because of course. Because everyone in the world knew that Chat Noir was smitten for his partner.

At least Kagami had the privilege of knowing why her fiancé had left her at the altar. And truth be told, she was fine about it. She was more worried for Adrien, whose Father looked fit to explode out of rage.

A group of guests wandered near to where she was contemplating, casting sympathetic looks and whispering to each other. Kagami just continued to drag on her cigarette, not letting any emotion show on her face.

“What a waste!” a voice cried out from behind her. Kagami turned to see a tall blonde woman in a fantastic yellow dress standing with two glasses of champagne.

“I come all the way from New York to be at the wedding of the century, and the groom ditches!” she complained loudly. Kagami just looked at her.

“Sorry about that” she said.

The blonde looked down at Kagami for the first time, her eyes widening.

“You’re the bride” she realised. Kagami didn’t say anything, staring at her legs. They were nice legs.

“Well, would you like some Champagne?” the blonde asked.

Kagami nodded silently.

The blonde joined Kagami on the steps, handing her a glass. Kagami was able to get a better look at the woman, at her attractive features, at the designer sunglasses perched on her head and at the way her dress was cut to accentuate her shoulders.

“What’s your name?” Kagami asked.

“Chloe”

Maybe this wedding wouldn’t be such a waste after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty short chapter, but it was so easy to write because I had this chapter in mind from the moment I started. (Remember when I said that one of the chapters would be from another perspective?)  
> Anyway we are nearing the end which is good because I'm going back to Uni!
> 
> -Billi


	12. Chapter 12

Ladybug was tired. Really tired. So, when Chat Noir (who she thought would on the other side of the world by now) told her he wanted to ‘talk’, she couldn’t find the energy to say something in return.  

“It’s funny. I just arrived back in the city an hour ago and saw that there was an Akuma, so I was just coming over to help you. But you seem to have that under control” he said.

“I thought you were in Asia”

“Well, here’s the thing. I’m not getting married.”

The first thing that Ladybug felt was relief. It may have been late, but he’d finally made the right decision.

Chat Noir looked around him, eyeing a group of tourists eagerly taking photos of the two famous superheroes.

“Can we go somewhere more private?” he asked.

Ladybug agreed and the pair of them ascended to a secluded rooftop, where they could see the sun peaking over the horizon. Cold morning air washed over them.

“So… I should explain……” Chat Noir scratched the back of his head, then smiled. “I can’t get married because there’s this girl. This girl that I’ve known for so many years.” He smiled in between his words as he tried to find the next ones. “This girl who just…. I guess… ignites something in me. And she believes in me and she knows me and well, she’s my…. happiness”

Ladybug recognised this from so many other times, the words carried an uncanny familiarity: he was going to tell her he loved her.

And for the first time, she wanted to hear it.

She felt her heart rush and pace in anticipation. He was about to tell her he loved her, and that he left his fiancée for her, and she was preparing her body as if she were an Olympic sprinter, to rush over to him and embrace his stupid face.

In that moment, when Chat Noir was so earnestly saying that he loved her, she realised that, without her really fully knowing, with it creeping up on her so slowly, she loved him back.

“And I have to go tell her”

Ladybug waited.

“Right now.” he said.

And then he leapt away, leaving Ladybug alone, and bewildered.

-

Marinette went solemnly back to her apartment. The incident with Chat Noir left her with one desire, to be home. She fell into bed with the distinct feeling of tears threatening to arrive.

“It’s ok, Marinette!” Tikki said encouragingly.

“It’s not. I’m such an idiot.”

“You can’t help how you feel.” Tikki flew up to her chosen and nuzzled her noise comfortingly. “Trust me, this will all turn out fine. You just need to stay strong!”

Marinette signed. She looked around her apartment with half-open eyes. _She had something to do today, didn’t she? What was it?_

“Adrien’s wedding! Shit, I have to get back!” Marinette rushed back up and began change her clothes, until an agitated knock rang out.

Marinette opened the door to see Adrien, dishevelled and with bags under his eyes, but a charming smile on his lips anyway.

She called out his name in shock. “What are you doing here!?” she asked.

“Can I come in?” he asked tentatively. She nodded and he walked into the apartment, and Marinette realised that he had never been there before.

He paced around the small room, as if formulating a plan.

 “This is going to sound a bit out of nowhere” he started nervously.  

“You’re making me worried, Adrien. Is everything alright? Why aren’t you at the wedding? What happened?”

“It’s a long story” he mumbled as he walked furiously. He halted to a stop, and took a long breath.

“Ok, here goes nothing.” He said before another pause.

“I am in love with you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You ignite the life in me when I’m around you. I’ve never met someone who believed in me so much and who just knows me so intimately. You asked me to find my own happiness, and well. You are my happiness.”

Marinette starred at him for a moment, registering the familiar words little by little.

“Chat Noir?”

His eyes widened. “Yes?”

She grabbed him by his collar, pulling him closer.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“What I should have done 8 years ago”

And she kissed him.

-

It was midday, but the two of them were laying in bed like it was the early morning. Adrien was sleeping soundly, and his hair was muddled in a mess that flowed over Marinette’s pillows like seaweed. It reminded her of Chat Noir, and she laughed to herself. How had she never noticed before?

He had been right. The two of them were destined to be together. Despite the obstacles, they came together, even if they got their wires crossed along the way. They were drawn to each other, even out of costume.

All of those years she had pined over her partner, and he had pined for her, but neither knew it. Wouldn’t that be a story to tell their kids?

There was a lingering guilt, though. A guilt that was normal for Marinette, who could never wish harm onto Kagami, a woman who had only shown her quiet friendliness. At least she knew that on Adrien’s side, there had never been any romantic connection.

Adrien began to stir and opened his eyes slowly, finding Marinette’s and smiling.

“Hey, Princess” he brought her closer and kissed her cheek.

“You know, I thought that you said that Ladybug was the only woman you could ever love” she said.

Adrien gave out a breathy laugh. “I was wrong. Completely, utterly, wrong.”

Marinette signed. “What about Kagami?” she asked.

“I wouldn’t worry about her. She’s a tough gal.”

Marinette buried her head in his chest, taking in his odour. She could stay here for forever, just laying in bed with him, in the middle of the day.

“Adrien, I have something to tell you….”

She was interrupted by a frantic knock at the door. The couple began to put some clothes on as Marinette walked to the door, where Alya was waiting, clutching her phone dearly.

 “Girl, you are not doing to believe this…….” She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Adrien, shirtless in Marinette’s apartment.

“Oh my god…. Marinette!” she said exclaimed with a hint of impressment. Adrien gave a timid wave

“Do you know how much trouble you are in, right now!? Your dad is absolutely fucking livid. He called Nino and said, I quote, that he was a ‘disgraceful and imbecilic failure, who influenced my son into philandering’!” Alya said to him.

“I’m so sorry, Alya. My Father can be….”

“A dick?” Alya interrupted.

Adrien took in a sharp breath and turned to Marinette.

“I should probably go right now, to try and limit the damage. At least explain everything to him.” he said.

Marinette nodded and he turned to the window and began to open it and climb out.

“You’re going out the window?” Alya asked, bemused.

Adrien became suddenly aware of the absurdity of his actions, standing back into the apartment. He quickly put a shirt on and walked to the front door, stopping at the open archway and turning to face Marinette.

“I’ll be back. I promise. I want this. I want us” he said before leaning down to give her a light kiss. An then he left, racing down the hallway with purpose.

Alya had a huge grin on her face.

“Well…. Nino owes me €20”

-

Once Marinette explained the whole situation (with a few omissions), Alya smiled with joy she only found from a good scoop. 

“It’s been very…... sudden, but yet not at the same time?” Marinette said.

“I’d say so, Homewrecker” Alya replied jokingly.

That comment made Marinette squirm.

“Hey, Girl. Don’t worry about it. Check this out”

Alya brandished her phone and showed her friend, who gasped in shock, a candid photo of Kagami in the arms and lips of a blonde woman. Marinette inched closer and suddenly recognised the blurry, striking face of Chloe Bourgeois.

“And this isn’t the first time she’s been seen with women before, there’s been rumours for years.” Alya said

“Well…. huh” was all that Marinette could say in response, before the sound of her ringtone sounded out through her apartment. Adrien’s face and name appeared on her phone.

“Hey Kitty” she said as soon as she answered.

“Marinette……. There’s been a……. change of plans” Adrien said.

“What?”

“I’m going to Japan”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I love a cliff hanger. 
> 
> -Billi


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This chapter contains short descriptions of abuse and homophobia.

_Chloe: Where did you go? You just disappeared._

Kagami stared at the text message and signed under her breath. What could she say? How could she tell this woman that she was in Charles de Gaulle airport, watching her Fiancé tell the woman he loved that he couldn’t see her again.

Kagami had been wrong. It was Marinette, not Ladybug. It was Marinette, the girl from the day Kagami had akumatised, the girl that Adrien had insisted was ‘just a friend’. It was the girl he had gazed at during the party, the girl he had danced with while Kagami looked on.

“I’m marrying Kagami…...” Adrien said in a trained monotone while his Father glared at his son with angry eyes. “I’m sorry” he continued. Kagami could make out a loud voice on the other end demanding answers, which made Adrien wince.

Gabriel lowered his head with a scowl, and Adrien hung up after a final apology.

“You see, son. This is how we take responsibility. Real men don’t run away from their promises. Give me your phone”

Adrien obeyed and Gabriel went through his contacts, methodically deleting every number that wasn’t him, Natalie or Kagami. After he was satisfied, he turned the phone off and gave it to Natalie.

“I will give you back your privileges when we return from Japan” he said.

Kagami expected Adrien to rebel against this, to shout that he wasn’t a teenager anymore. But Adrien stayed quiet, as he had the whole day, only speaking when his Father asked him to.

It scared Kagami. He was like a robot waiting for a command. She wished she could ask him what was wrong, why he wasn’t standing up to Gabriel, but the two of them had been under constant surveillance since their awkward reunion.

“Could I please go to the Toilet, Father?” Adrien asked in the style of an obedient schoolboy.

“Be quick. Our flight leaves in 10 minutes” Gabriel replied.

She looked to her own phone, confronted again by the text from Chloe. It wasn’t much better than her other messages, mostly from her Grandmother, calling her a degenerate and a whore. There was a small collection of voice messages from her Father, that she had only manged to listen to the first two.

She could remember very clearly the last time her Father had been this angry at her. She had come in last at a fencing tournament. Her Father had been oddly quiet the whole journey back, but once he closed the front door, he screamed at Kagami forcefully. Then he beat her. It had been one of the most terrifying experiences of her life.

She had been seven years old.

She’d cried so hard that she thought she had gotten rid of all of the water in her body. That had just made her Father angrier. He said that if he had had a son instead, he wouldn’t have to deal with all of this crying shit.

That day had been the last time Kagami had ever cried.

She didn’t want to go to Japan. Her stomach clenched every time she thought of it. Her family, who had opted out of the wedding in France, were there. Once their flight landed, her Father wouldn’t be a disembodied voice anymore. He’d be a real man, with real hands.

“Natalie, fetch Adrien. He is taking too long” Gabriel said, with the smallest hint of impatience creeping into his tenor.

But leaving was so hard. Her family weren’t just fencing champions, they were tycoons. They were powerful.

And against her better judgement, and even though they hurt her, she still loved them. 

_Kagami: I’m a coward._

-

Marinette struggled to feel any air filling her lungs as Adrien abruptly disconnected. Her mouth was agape in shock as Alya got to her feet, and began to pace around the room while her friend remained frozen.

“This doesn’t make any sense. There’s something wrong” the dark-skinned girl declared.

Marinette finally found the capacity to lay down. It had been so a long journey of a day, with so many moments of panic, relief and then heartbreak that she could barely cope anymore. She just wanted to feel calm again.

“There’s something fishy here” Alya said, but Marinette wasn’t concentrating. Her focus was instead drawn to a spark of movement coming from a pile of dirty laundry. Tikki’s black eyes peaked out from the folds of clothing, glaring at Marinette desperately.

“Alya, could you leave me alone. Please?” she asked.

“Girl” Alya protectively placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “I am going to get to the bottom of this, even if I have to call every fashion magazine in Paris”

Marinette thanked her and quickly escorted her out of the apartment. Tikki jumped out of her hiding spot as soon as she could.

“Chat Noir is trying to contact you” she said.

“Ok. Ok. Ok.” Marinette said, trying to calm her nerves. “Tikki, Spots on!”

After half a minute, Chat Noir’s dishevelled face appeared on the communicator.

“I haven’t got much time.” He talked rapidly, not pausing at all. “I need you to find a girl called Marinette Dupain-Cheng. ‘Dupain’ like bread, then C-H-E………”

“I know her” Ladybug interrupted. On the other end of the call, she heard a bell ring, then the sound of an announcer calling for first class boarding to…. Ladybug didn’t catch the name of the city.

“Are you at the airport?” she asked. Was Adrien leaving already? She could feel panic rising in her throat.

 “I need you to tell Marinette that I love her very much, and I’m going to come back for her and I’m going to find a way out of this……….” He was cut off by a forceful knocking from in front of him.

“Adrien?” a voice demanded.

“I have to go now. Just tell her, please.”

“Are you ok?” Ladybug asked.

The knocking grew louder, and the voice, which belonged to a woman, was more and more fraught. Chat Noir assured her that he was coming out, before whispering to the communicator.

“I know who Hawkmoth is”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments about this work are welcomed! I'd love to know what you guys think about my writing :)  
> -Billi


End file.
